So Happy and Nervious: part 2
by xXNiftyNinjaXx
Summary: Chapter 2: READ THE FIRST ONE.. FIRST.


[This is a continuation of my last story.. ^Next chapter^ I do hope you ENJOY it.]

{Disclamer: I do not Own Naruto... Or Sasuke... but... I would lurve to}  
{THIS IS A YAOI STORY!!! If you are against yaoi... turn back now, and don't click this just to say ,,Yaoi is gay,, I am quite sure that all of the readers know that already.}

So Happy and Nervious: Part 2 or II

Naruto and I were married and he had taken my name. We lived at my place, the Uchiha compound. He was the best damn thing anyone could ever have, and he was all mine.

"Hey babe?" he said one night as we were laying down on our soft, comfy bed. "Yes, my sexy loser?" I teased, loser adn idiot are pet names that only I call him.

"I'm bored. Can we go out some where?" he was laying his head on my chest, nuzzling at my ribs. "It's a bit late, but what did you have in mind?" I stroked his hair, slowly twisting golden strands between my finger tips.

"well, I was thinking just a walk around in the forest for a while. We can bring our gear and camp out. Pweeeez baby?" he looked up at me with his gorgious bright blue eys.

"Damnit. Why do you always look at me like that? You know you're going to win!" I said, kissing my idiot's forehead.

"Yeahy!!! We can eat ramen!" He got up and went to the closet, he was only wearing a long orange shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. "Don't you DARE bend over. I'll have to hurt you." I said geting up to stand by my love.

He smiled," You read minds." and he bent over. I squeezed my eyes shut and smiled, my nose began to bleed a little. He smiled even bigger as he noticed the blood on my upper lip.

"Ha!!! Sasu is HORNY!" He began dancing around like an idiot, flapping his arms, and wiggleing his legs.

I gave him an odd look and he laughed,"Control those manly urges Sasuke! I could end up hurting again." He pulled on a pair of blue boxers. I was already fully clothed in a white, unbuttoned, short sleaved, collared shirt, and some tan shorts.

He pulled off his shirt to reveal a perfect torso, lean muscles sculped under sunkissed tan skin. I stared, oogleing my husband, drool coming from the corners of my mouth.

"What?" he said, getting closer to me. I couldn't help myself, I ran my right hand slowly up his chest, I used my other hand to wipe my mouth. He put on a white undershirt before I could take it further, then he put on his Hokage robe. --Hehehe yeah.. I am married to the Hokage.--

"Like what you see?" he asked, turning around and binding down to pick up a pair of orange pants. I smacked his ass,"Hn. Always have."

We both chuckled and then I put my tool pouch and my wrap on. "Do you think Ichiraku is open right now?" he asked me, getting his gear on to his pants. "Probably not, but we can go check though, just in case." I walked out of our bedroom door and waited for Naruto to hurry up and get outside. He came out a minute later.

"Let's hurry and see. I', starving!" We took off down the road, running side by side. When we crossed the bridge and looked at the shop, it looked like he was ready to close up.

"Wait! I'm STARVING, LET ME EAT!" Naruto called to the owner. The man looked up and smiled," Hello Naruto. Hello Sasuke, I missed you today, where were you two?"

"We sat down at the bar," I was on a side mission and the Hokage was signing papers." I grabbed my Dobe's shoulder, smirking.

"Oh, well any ways, what will you be having?" the man behind the counter smiled, Naruto usually tipped him a lot because he was really nice.

" I will be having Pork."he said, taking out his frog change purse. "And I am going to have Chicken, and I will also be paying." Naruto turned and looked at me," Are you sure?" Normally he eats 2 or 3 bowls but the owner gave him the bigges bowl so it equals the same. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be. I grabbed his change purse and put it down my pants. The man behind the counter turned and left.

You know, I'm not affraid to go down there and dig the money out." he said, winking. "Come on then." I opoened my arms so he could get a better reach. He shook his head," You know me to well. That's not fair." He frowned. I was looking at him, amazed by his beauty. I reached over and put my hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong?" was his question. I couldn't think. "Can I have a hug?" why were those words coming from my mouth? He put his left hand on mine, and smiled. "You know you don't have to ask Sasu!" he pulls my shirt and gives me a gentle hug. I hold the blonde tightly to my chest, I could smell his scent.

"Pork and Chicken, right here." the man came back with to big bowls, the bigger one was for Naruto, of course. I pulled out my wallet and handed the money over. "Thanks for you bussiness!" he said, going to the back of the building. "Let's eat quick and go. I want to be alone with you." I wispered to Naruto.

We ate quickly, cleaning out our bowls. we walked silently, until we got to the gate. We were walking then he wispered," I love you." I closed my eyes and smiled. When we were out of the village I said," What do you want to do. No one is around, and it's dark." He raised an eye brow and gasped.

" This is the perfect time to play hide and seek! Great idea." I slumped and put my hand on my face, as it slid, I shook my head. I said," That's not what I had in mind." He jumped up and down like a child," No that is a great idea!" Had he been listening to that last sentence I just said?

I laughed a little," Yeah... You're an idiot." He grabbed my hand and squeezed," Mmmhmmm but I'm your idiot. After all, you did marry me." he got on his tiptoes and kissed my cheek. --yep. I did marry him.-- I looked at the small stream to out right," Do you want to go to that special spot?"I said, grabbing his other hand.

He smiled,"Wanna race to it?" Everytime we raced I won, but this time was different. "Sure, I'll race you. Let's go." I said, getting ready. "3-2-1-GO!" we bolted off, chakra consentrated to our feet, because we had to travel over water. The cold air felt good wipping across my face, sweeping my hair back. Naruto picked up speed, I was getting behind and that didn't bug me. What did bug me was I couldn't see his ass because of the damned robe he was wearing.

We turned with the stream, dodging low hanging trees. Soon we were at the place that was equivilant to a ninja's Paradice... and a small piece of heaven.

The moonlight was showing through small gaps in the canopy of moss covered trees and vines that were hanging low. The damp boulders and rocks were beautiful, made even more so when the water would splash neatly onto their surface, the light making it look as though it were glowing.

The best part about this place though was, no one knew about this place but us. The last time we were here was the night of our wedding. After the wedding we fan off into the forest and did things only him and I know of.

He was the first one on the land. When he noticed he beat me he looked back and stuck out his tounge. When I stood by him I said," Put that tounge back into your mouth or I'm gonna bite it off." He looked around and didn't listen. "Na Na! Thathke Ith gonna Bipe my Pounge off." He said getting up in my face. " I'm warning you, Dobe, put it back in your mouth."

He stood up on tiptoes, I stood still. He got really close and licked my nose. I raised an eyebrow and my mouth went to the side. " You didn't do what I wanted you to do!"he said grabbing me by the shirt and swinging me into a hug. He tripped over a rock and I fell ontop of him.

"this is comfy!" He giggled, his arms were around my neck. My hands were next to his shoulders,"I could make it more comfterble but we would need some kind of blanket under us." He let go and unfastend his robe." Good Idea." I got up and spread it out, He was still on top of it. He sat up, open legged and arms spread out. I layed down inbetween his legs, he stroked my hair.

"You know what?" I said looking up , my beautiful lover was staring down at me. " I love you More than anything. Your heart is so pure, your mind can be a little dirty but your beauty is very rare, everything pales to it. When I look into your eyes, everything else falls silent." His smile, so bright, it was making me so happy, to see him happy.

"Sasu, I fee the same way about you. I remember you saying that the night of our wedding, in this very spot." his hand went down my ches, I felt like I was flying. He began lifting my shirt and I felt a light breeze on my belly. I lifted my arms and back so he could pull it off of me.

My skin was so pale compared to his. He lowered his hands now to my zipper. --That night was the most peaceful that I can remember with him. And at the age of 34, my beloved Hokage, and husband, gave his life for the village.--

I miss him dearly. It was the sound village this time. There were so many, and multiple ninja of the leaf were injureed.

There was a bomb, the whole village would have been destroyed if it weren't for him.

The made a statue for him. It resides at the center of the village, and reads: One day he was a touble maker who cared only for himself. The Next day he was the saviour of all in the village. Naruto Uzamaki Uchiha - Believe It.

The statue is of him standing there in his Hokage robe, Grinning like an idiot, doing the thumbs up. I still visit the statue every day, wondering when I am going to see my precious Dobe again.

~THE END~ 


End file.
